Gas turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. During operation of the gas turbine system, various components in the system are subjected to high temperature flows. Many of the components, known as hot gas path components, are disposed in annular arrays about an axis of the gas turbine system. Further, many of the components are positioned adjacent to other components, either in annular arrays or in other positions. For example, gas turbine blades and nozzles are positioned in annular arrays, while transition pieces are positioned adjacent to stage one turbine nozzles. Frequently, gaps exist between adjacent components. These gaps may allow for leakage of the high temperature flows from the hot gas path, resulting in decreased performance, efficiency, and power output of the gas turbine system.
Further, since higher temperature flows generally result in increased performance, efficiency, and power output of the gas turbine system, the hot gas path components must be cooled to allow the gas turbine system to operate at increased temperatures. Various strategies are known in the art for cooling various gas turbine system components. For example, a cooling medium may be routed from the compressor and provided to various hot gas path components. However, the gaps between adjacent components may allow for the cooling medium to mix with the high temperature flows, resulting in further decreased performance, efficiency, and power output of the gas turbine system.
Various strategies are known in the art to prevent gas turbine system losses due to leakage and mixing. For example, sealing mechanisms, such as leaf seals, spring seals, and pins, have been utilized to seal the gaps between various adjacent hot gas path components. However, as the temperatures of hot gas path flows utilized in gas turbine systems are increased, and as hot gas path components are subjected to increased movement within gas turbine systems, these sealing mechanisms may no longer be effective to seal gaps and prevent leakages and mixing. For example, as the various hot gas path components deform due to temperature changes and move radially, circumferentially, and axially with respect to one another, the sealing mechanism may fail to respond to these changes and fail to effectively seal gaps between the hot gas path components.
Thus, a spline seal for a hot gas path component is desired in the art. For example, a spline seal that responds to temperature changes and temperature gradients would be advantageous. Further, a spline seal that provides effective sealing when large temperature changes or temperature gradients are present would be advantageous.